Project Summary The delivery of small molecules, proteins and biologic drugs, nucleic acids, and other molecular therapies relies to the site of the disease-causing target within the body is highly dependent on the ability to manage solubility, stability, biodistribution, and pharmacokinetics of the drug. The Drug Carriers for Medicine and Biology Gordon Research Conference (GRC) and its accompanying Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) provide key platforms for discussion and dissemination of critical developments in the design of drug delivery systems to meet the many unique challenges of this field. Addressing these issues requires an interdisciplinary approach that engages researchers in basic biology and physiology, chemistry, and physics that inform design as well as engineering and clinical perspectives. The GRC provides a unique environment that successfully brings these groups together to discuss and debate fundamental questions about delivery and to share new innovations in the field. The specific aims of this GRC/GRS are: 1) to provide a forum for discussion of the key barriers to delivery and physiological understanding to inform carrier design, 2) to facilitate discussion of delivery systems in an intellectually and culturally diverse, multidisciplinary environment, with input from engineering, physiological, regulatory, and translational perspectives, 3) to enable presentation and discussion of new innovations and cutting-edge research in the drug delivery field, and 4) to create opportunities for young faculty and other early investigators in the field to present their work and to build critical relationships and partnerships for professional advancement. The subtitle for the 2018 GRC is Drug Carriers for Medicine and Biology: ?Multidisciplinary and Multimodal Approaches to Drug Delivery: Translation from principles to patients?. Areas of focus in the seminar include cancer, vaccines, infectious disease, nanomedicine approaches, and delivery of drugs to the brain, lung, gut, and other organs. The GRS that takes place prior to the GRC enables graduate students and postdoctoral associates to examine the field and address important questions from their own perspectives as early investigators who are thinking toward the future of the field. Speakers will be selected from among research trainees across a broad range of institutions and disciplines. The 2018 GRS theme, which is ?Advances at the Interface of Drug Carriers and the Immune System,? will provide a forum for discussion that connects ongoing laboratory research and the kinds of issues that might ultimately determine translational success. The GRS will also feature a plenary speaker who will provide a deep perspective on this question and discussion leaders chosen from among leaders in the field who can provide background and perspective during the discussions. Funding is requested to enable attendance of students, postdoctoral investigators, and early career faculty, as well as a diverse group of speakers and discussion leaders including underrepresented minorities and women.